The vibration of wire segments resulting from the passage of electrical current through the wire in an electrical coil can damage the wire, such as by causing abrasion between adjacent turns of the wire. The use of bondable wire for bonding the coils of stators for electric motors or other electrical machines, such as generators and alternators, is a common practice. However, the use of bondable wires for armature coils is not entirely satisfactory because the bond strength is typically insufficient to withstand the centrifugal forces exerted on the coil turns created by the high rotary speeds of such armatures. Accordingly, other bonding processes, particularly impregnation processes, are usually used for bonding armature coils made either with or without the use of bondable wire.
Bondable wires have recently become available which are satisfactory for use in winding armatures without the need for other bonding processes. An example of an acceptable wire is available commercially under the trade designation "Alcotel Durobond 200 HR" bondable wire from Alcotel Magnet Wire division of Alcotel Canada, Inc., 140 Allstate Highway, Markham, Ontario, L3R0Z7.
The Alcotel Durobond 200 HR bondable wire employs a bondable compound which bonds at a higher temperature applied over a longer period of time than typical bondable wire. In order to meet the high production demands of modern manufacturing plants, there is a need for a manufacturing method and apparatus which enables the high speed bonding of armature coils yet enables the use of higher electrical currents to produce higher coil wire temperatures applied over relatively long periods of time. This invention is directed to such high speed bonding of coils made from the new bondable wires.
The invention is disclosed with reference to a specific embodiment shown in the accompanying drawings and described below. Those familiar with the art will recognize that many other embodiments are possible.